ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Polar Regions
Just a thought - surely the edits to the map are just speculation? There aren't any Ultimas where the player actually travels through an ice field. If we knew the climates of the other two continents not yet seen, then it'd probably be easier to see where the poles are (although Serpent Isle apparently throws this idea into confusion, as its ice-clad section is relative to the south part of Britannia. Because of the potential for Britannia to be a taurus rather than a sphere, its dubious as to where the poles would be at any rate (and for that matter, is the sea-area still there from when the other three continents were shifted off of the globe?). Well... I admit, the edit on the map is speculation. But since the polar region is SEEN in the intro of Serpent Isle, which clearly takes place in Britannia, the Polar Regions have to exist. And the orrery in Moonglow makes it clear, the planet Britannia is a sphere. Definitely sounds good I need to fathom out how big the Britannian continent actually is as well - if we assume that its situated on an Earth-sized globe, then there must be an awful lot of ocean, with one continent sitting in it (from the old U1 maps, LoLB was situated in the northern area, while SI was in the south, and the other continents where next to and below LoLB). From that we know they were roughly the same size, although what that size is... Again... On the orrery, you can see several landmarks on the rotating planet, including Verity Isle, meaning that Britannia as seen on the map is the whole world (don't ask how that came to be) Sign your posts guys! It's a lot easier to tell who's talking about what if you sign your posts with ~~~~ (four tildes) ... it's a good habit to get into. JubalHarshaw 14:32, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Yes, speculation... I don't think the polar regions should be marked on the map, purely because the player can never physically visit them and the map (as it currently is) can only serve as a confusion. (and thanks for the info on how to sign... I didn't know how to. ^^) Shadow of Light 07:20, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Okay, I removed the map. -Tribun Speculation As far as I can tell the only thing that isn't speculation on this page is that it appears in the intro and that the Serpent Pillars are there. Are there sources I don't know of mentioned this? We should probably just mention the oddity of it somewhere. Perhaps on Original Serpent Isle Intro? -- Fenyx4 23:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed. Get rid of it and move the information to the that page. (Dungy 00:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC)) :: I'd say yes, merge it into Original Serpent Isle Intro, but keep Polar Regions as a redirect to that page. --Polygoncount 20:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC)